Veilleur de sommeil
by Kohem
Summary: [OS ; S04 - Team Free Will] Une soirée calme dans une chambre de motel, un tableau que Castiel voit souvent depuis qu'il veille sur Dean Winchester et par extension sur son cadet. Pourtant quelque chose dérange l'ange gardien qui se découvre une nouvelle volonté, un début de libre arbitre ?


Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens avec un petit OS sans prétention sur les débuts de la Team Free Will. Castiel n'est que très récemment apparu dans la vie des Winchesters et il est encore sous ses allures de trous duc' comme dirait Dean donc spoiler saison 4.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de savoir si je continue dans ce genre de fiction ou non.

~XDLodidi91

* * *

 **Veilleur de sommeil**

 **.**

C'était une de ces soirées où le silence était agréable. Il n'y avait que le bruit des voitures passant à toutes vitesses en face du motel, le léger ronflement de Dean allongé sur ses draps et le cliquetis de Sam qui pianote sur son ordinateur portable.

A chaque mouvement devant la fenêtre devant laquelle il travaille, Sam cesse son activité pour lancer un regard attentif à ce qui s'y passe. Il fixe avec attention les passants sortant du motel ou de leur véhicule, l'arme qui repose à côté du clavier d'ordinateur automatiquement empoigné, un doigt près de la sécurité. Il attend que la menace soit totalement écartée pour reprendre son affaire.

Pour Castiel, Ange du Seigneur qui veille sur ces deux hommes, ces soirées sont comme des tableaux apaisants qu'il apprécie regarder. Seulement cette nuit-ci, quelque chose est légèrement différent, moins serein qu'en général alors il décide de les rejoindre.

Un bruissement d'aile et il descend du Paradis.

.*.

\- Sam.

Le susnommé a un léger sursaut tandis que, motivé par cette habitude ancré jusque dans son inconscient, il pose la main sur la garde de son 45, prêt à en faire usage. Il réalise vite qu'il ne s'agit là que de l'Ange qui vient d'atterrir dans leur chambre et suspend aussitôt son geste, juste à temps avant de ne lever l'arme sur l'être céleste qu'il pensait être une menace.

\- Castiel, souffle à mi-voix Sam comme salut pour ne pas réveiller son frère qui a gigoté comme s'il avait entendu ou pressenti l'arrivée de l'Ange.

Ce dernier hoche simplement de la tête pour répondre à Sam puis il se détourne vers les lits. Il reste un instant statique au milieu de la chambre, le regard vissé sur Dean simplement habillé d'un pantalon de coton noir et le torse entortillé dans de longues bandes de gaze.

\- Dean est blessé ? demande le fils de Dieu pour confirmation.

Sam qui n'avait pas quitté l'ange des yeux, non sans s'être assuré que personne n'était présent ou pire encore que personne n'aie vu Castiel apparaître soudainement au milieu de leur chambre, ouvre légèrement la bouche ; s'étonne de l'attention que Castiel porte pour son grand-frère. Même s'il n'a jamais douter à l'existence des Anges, les savoir présent parmi eux a quelque chose de déroutant. De même, quand bien même il sait que Dean est une priorité pour lui et le Paradis, il reste toujours un peu époustouflé à l'idée qu'un être céleste et divin veille sur son aîné.

\- Oui. Mais ça va. Il va s'en remettre, assure Sam.

\- Je vais le soigner, affirme l'Ange en s'approchant du lit.

\- Attend ! intervient Sam dans un cri murmuré avant que Castiel ne se penche trop sur son frère. « Laisse-le dormir pour le moment. »

L'Ange s'interrompt et dévisage le Winchester en penchant un peu la tête dans un signe d'incompréhension évident.

« Il va se réveiller dès que tu vas trop l'approcher, s'explique davantage Sam. Et une fois qu'il sera guéri, il voudra repartir sur la route. Il a besoin de dormir. Attend demain pour le soigner. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il termine sa phrase que Sam réalise alors qu'il vient littéralement de donner un ordre à un être biblique. Il a beau avoir toujours eu la foi, il sait dorénavant que les Anges sont loin de l'image que les hommes se font d'eux à savoir des êtres miséricordieux. Il craint soudainement d'avoir été trop loin et d'avoir provoqué la colère de ce soldat divin.

Castiel, loin de se douter des penser du chasseur, se retourne vers l'aîné Winchester qui rumine dans son sommeil puis acquiesce de la tête. Il n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi il devrait laisser Dean souffrir toute une nuit mais il sait que Sam agit conformément à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son frère.

Ils s'échangent ensuite un long regard. Sam toujours plus étonné des réactions de l'Ange, et ce dernier cherchant à y lire une quelconque explication. Sam finit par détourner le regard, gêné par l'insistance des orbes clairs de l'être céleste et finit par reprendre son activité précédente sur son ordinateur. Au bout de longues minutes où Castiel n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, Sam se décide à reprendre la parole, prenant garde dans son intonation à ne pas faire la même erreur et paraître trop orgueilleux.

« Tu peux y aller. Je te prierais dès qu'il sera réveillé, dit-il dans un souffle pour ne pas réveiller Dean.

Castiel a toujours son regard fixé sur le dos de Sam qui n'a pas attendu de réponse pour se remettre à travailler derrière cette étrange machine. Dean renfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller après qu'il ait légèrement changé de position et se remet à ronfler doucement. L'Ange le surveille, ses prunelles trop bleus sur le corps bandé du Chasseur, avant de répondre après de longues secondes au cadet de la famille Winchester.

\- Je vais rester, affirme-t-il.

Cette fois le cadet se détourne totalement de la table et dévisage cet être supérieur d'un drôle d'air, papillonnant des paupières et plissant le front dans une expression bien à lui.

\- Je- heu… Ok. Fait comme tu veux, bafouille-t-il surpris.

Castiel le regarde toujours si intensément sans faire de commentaire et demeurant toujours si raide au milieu de la pièce. Il a presque imperceptiblement penché la tête quand Sam lui a dit de faire ce qu'il veut, encore incapable de comprendre un tel concept que le libre-arbitre et la volonté propre mais il ne réplique rien.

Sam se réfugie très rapidement dans ses recherches sur son écran, mal à l'aise et voulant plus que tout penser à l'attitude de l'être céleste. Sam est surpris de l'intérêt qu'il leur porte ou plutôt qu'il porte à Dean. Il semble que Castiel vienne les voir de plus en plus souvent et plus seulement à cause de la course aux Sceaux. Récemment, il a même surpris Castiel, assis bien droit sur une chaise, à veiller sur son aîné en plein milieu de la nuit.

Et Sam est persuadé que c'est une habitude que l'Ange commence à prendre.

Soudainement, il ressent la présence de Castiel dans son dos non pas comme une menace mais cela lui procure une sensation qui le dérange parce qu'elle est comparable à ce qu'il ressent quand Dean est derrière lui pendant une chasse. Ce n'est pas désagréable en soit mais Sam ressent trop fortement cette prestance et il finit par faire un mouvement de main à Castiel, invitant celui-ci à s'installer sur la chaise face à lui.

.

Le même silence serein qu'avant l'arrivé de l'être angélique rempli la pièce.

Les voitures passent toujours de manière irrégulière ; le souffle de Dean se fait plus lent, signe qu'il dort plus profondément et Sam laisse toujours ses doigts parcourir les touches au fil de ses recherches. Ce dernier ne voit pas le temps qu'il passe jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre persiste trop longtemps à son goût sous le lampadaire devant eux. Il plisse le front, surveille les mouvements d'un homme qui semble fumer une cigarette. C'est quand il récupère sa main préalablement sur son arme qu'il réalise que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas lever le nez de son ordinateur dès qu'une ombre était présente.

Il détourne vivement le regard vers l'Ange qu'il surprend à le regarder. Et il ne sait ce qui lui donne cette impression mais Sam en vient à se demander si Castiel n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Il retourne vers ses recherches sans réellement y faire attention, largement plus intéresser à comprendre ce qui a engourdi ses réflexes pourtant impérissable tant ils font partis de son inconscient. Quelque chose a détourné son attention du dehors ou plus précisément il ne s'en inquiétait plus.

Est-ce la présence de Castiel qui lui donne un sentiment de sécurité et refoule sa méfiance ? Est-ce lui qui lui permet de ne plus se soucier de ce qu'il y a dehors ? Est-ce grâce à lui que Dean semble s'être plongé dans un sommeil confortable et réparateur ? Est-ce que le Fils de Dieu l'a remarqué ? Et est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle il reste avec eux ? Pour que Dean baisse sa garde et ne soit pas à l'affût même dans son sommeil ? Castiel est-il conscient de la protection qu'il offre ? Pour que Dean dorme enfin ?

\- Sam.

L'interpellé lève la tête brusquement interrompu dans ses réflexions.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

Sam dévisage l'Ange, ne sachant pas trop interpréter sa question déjà étonné de sa prise de parole et plus encore du fait que Dean ne soit pas la raison de cette intervention.

\- Je fais des recherches, répond-t-il incertain. « Pour notre prochaine chasse. »

\- Tu as dit que Dean devait se reposer.

Sam acquiesce un peu perdu.

« Et pas toi ? »

Sam ouvre la bouche, surpris par sa question, par l'intérêt que porte soudain Castiel pour lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Sam n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il intéresserait les Anges, encore moins depuis que Castiel l'avait appelé « le garçon au sang de démon ».

Il n'y avait peut-être pas eu de dégoût dans la poignée de main que l'Ange lui avait offerte mais il avait senti que jamais il n'aurait l'importance de Dean pour Castiel. Il avait tout de suite su que Castiel entretiendrait - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas - un lien qu'avec son frère et qu'il serait toujours un peu au milieu et en dehors de tout ça. Et si au début ça l'avait peiné, il s'y était fait à présent. Il n'avait de toute manière pas beaucoup plus d'estime de soi pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit.

\- Je peux rattraper mon sommeil pendant que Dean conduit. Dean aime bien savoir où on va et ce qu'on chasse quand il se réveille.

L'Ange a comme un froncement de sourcil mais ne répond pas. Dans un sentiment de malaise, Sam vient se passer une main dans ses cheveux, tic qui montre sa gêne. Après tout, il n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à un être divin. Même si c'est par omission. Parce qu'en vérité, si Sam n'a pas l'intention d'aller dormir c'est surtout à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents.

La mort de Jess le hante encore, après quatre longues années. Celle de sa petite-amie mais aussi celle de son aîné. Il rêve de ses pouvoirs, de ce que le sang de démon lui procure comme sensation dangereusement proche de la drogue. Il y voit Lucifer détruisant le monde par sa faute, riant sordidement, les mains couvertes de sang. Il se voit tuer Dean comme Azazel a tué sa mère et Jessica dans un costume trop blanc pour lui.

Sam ne veut pas revivre ces cauchemars parce que plus ils tournent dans sa tête, plus il a l'impression que c'est le futur qui lui est réservé.

De nouveau, ses pensées sont interrompues lorsqu'il voit Castiel se pencher sur lui, deux doigts s'approchant dangereusement de son front. Sam se recule dans un geste de refus et grogne un non à peine dévoilant sa crainte. L'être céleste suspend son mouvement, plonge son regard trop bleu dans celui du cadet Winchester qui déglutit. C'est comme s'il était capable de voir à travers son âme, une âme qu'il sait souillé et que Sam refuse de laisser voir.

\- Je voulais juste te soigner Sam. Tu ne dors pas.

Sam lance un regard au bras qu'il a mis devant lui en protection. Son bras blessé, une entaille qui lui part de la chair de son avant-bras jusqu'à son épaule. Le polymorphe qu'ils chassaient lui et son frère voulait son sang infesté au sang de démon et c'était mis dans l'idée de vouloir le saigner. Heureusement Dean était intervenu et le monstre n'avait fait que le couper sans trop de profondeur ou du moins ça aurait pu être pire. Il n'avait pratiquement pas perdu de sang compte tenu de la longueur de la blessure et avec l'intervention rapide de Dean qui lui a recousus avec une trentaine de point de suture, il n'a désormais plus besoin de s'en inquiéter. C'est le discours qu'il tient face à son frère et celui qu'il donnera également à l'Ange quand bien même il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son bras lui lancer constamment, la douleur se propageant jusque dans sa nuque. Pour autant, il n'en est pas à un point où il faut se plaindre.

\- Ça va se soigner tout seul. T'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? demande Castiel visiblement surpris.

\- C'est juste que- Garde tes forces pour Dean. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Te soigner ne m'empêchera pas de soigner Dean.

\- Oh… Heu… C'est pas grave. Laisser le temps faire son travail suffit.

\- Tu souffres Sam.

\- Comme tout le monde, réplique le chasseur un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Non. Vous, vous souffrez beaucoup plus que la plupart des autres humains. J'ai vérifié.

Sam plisse des paupières en se demandant ce qu'a pu faire Castiel pour vérifié s'ils souffraient plus que les autres.

\- On a simplement plus l'habitude et une plus grande tolérance à ça.

\- Mais avec moi, vous pourriez ne plus avoir mal.

Sam demeure hébété un court instant devant la proposition de l'ange de guérir chacun de leurs maux. Il s'aperçoit également que c'est la première fois qu'il entend l'ange parler autant. L'Ange n'étant pas vraiment un grand bavard généralement et encore moins quand il ne s'agit pas des Sceaux ou de Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas, Castiel.

\- Tu veux souffrir ? demande-t-il en penchant la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais souffrir fait de moi quelqu'un d'humain.

\- Pourtant tu veux bien que je soulage Dean.

Sam soupire, Castiel ne va visiblement pas arrêter avec les questions tant qu'il ne comprendra pas.

\- C'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de la douleur pour ne pas me laisser duper.

Castiel sonde le chasseur avec attention. Lui sait déjà que Sam va se faire duper. Quoi qu'il décide de faire pour y remédier, il va se faire duper _à cause de_ sa douleur. Celle d'être seul, celle de décevoir son frère, celle d'avoir échoué, celle d'être impur.

Il sait et pourtant Castiel n'a pas le droit de le lui révéler. Il n'est pas autorisé à lui dire que son souhait de souffrance est vain parce qu'elle sera permanente, qu'elle n'aura jamais de cesse d'être. Il ne peut lui dire qu'une fois qu'il aura dit _oui_ à Lucifer parce qu'il dirait _oui_ , la souffrance sera son quotidien et son fardeau. Alors il aimerait tant que c'est possible au moins soulager celle physique faute de pouvoir soulager l'âme du jeune Winchester.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Dit-il finalement.

Sam le dévisage de nouveau, il lance un regard sur son aîné, partagé. Il est fatigué mais ne veut pas dormir et davantage refuse que l'Ange comprenne qu'il lui a menti et le laisser entendre qu'il a des terreurs nocturnes sur des sujets dont définitivement il ne veut pas qu'il comprenne lesquels.

Il s'apprête à décliner sa proposition quand il se fait happer par son regard puissant et persistant et le fait se sentir soudainement obligé d'obéir. Si c'est le cas, Sam n'est pas encore prêt à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Il ouvre la bouche prêt à refuser quand Castiel rétrécie ses paupières. Le bleu pur et profond se révèle soudainement bien plus menaçant et ne lui laisse aucunement le choix. Sam déglutit face à l'instance muette de l'être de Dieu et finit par acquiescer.

Doucement, toujours sous l'emprise de son regard fascinant, il se lève et annonce d'une petite voix qu'il va se laver. Le Fils de Dieu hoche légèrement de la tête et semble s'affaisser davantage comme s'il avait forcer Sam a céder de son corps et sa prestance sans que pour autant il ne soit présentement moins raide qu'à l'accoutumé.

Quand Sam revient, habillé avec un pantalon de coton sombre et un tee-shirt blanc, Castiel n'a pas bougé, son regard toujours entre Dean qui dort et la porte de la salle de bain où il paraît. Le cadet ne fait aucun commentaire, se contente de vérifier les charmes et les lignes de sel, récupère son arme qu'il met sous son oreiller, éteint les lumières, rejoint son lit et tombe pratiquement immédiatement de fatigue, ne se doutant pas réellement que Castiel y est pour beaucoup.

Une fois certain que Sam dort, l'Ange se lève, approche sa chaise entre les deux lits et s'y assoit. Comme Sam le lui a conseillé, il ne les soigne pas mais soulage leur inconscient des mauvais rêves toujours si nombreux. Dean rêve toujours de l'Enfer, des jeux d'Alastair et des tortures qu'il a lui-même infligé aux damnés ; Sam rêve du futur qui lui est promis, de Lucifer s'emparant de son corps et de son esprit et embrasant le monde devant les yeux de Dean proche de la mort.

Castiel demeure statique toute la nuit, veille à atténuer toute cette tristesse et cette peur qui habitent leurs nuits. Au matin, il utilisera sa grâce pour soigner le bras de Sam et la poitrine de Dean. Et quand ils repartiront ou qu'on l'appellera pour mener une bataille afin de protéger un Sceaux des armées de Lilith alors Castiel se contentera de veiller sur eux depuis le Paradis. Parce que c'est ce qu'on le lui a dicté mais aussi parce qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher.

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

.

* * *

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui. J'ai eu envie d'aborder Castiel quand il commence à se lier avec les frères. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas été très souvent écrit dans les fictions (de celles que j'ai pu lire), dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez par commentaire.

On se retrouve un autre jour pour de nouvelles fictions.

Biz~


End file.
